roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glitches
This article is a stub. You can help by expanding it! Glitches (or Bugs) are events that occur in a game that are not normally supposed to happen. Usually glitches can be patched, but some are simply glitches with ROBLOX's physics. Current Glitches Rock Face: After using Rock Body, the user's body becomes dark grey, to represent the rock body, for as long as the spell is active. However, after the spell is done, players heads will stay the gray colour, and not turn back to the original. Despite this, resetting/dying can turn your head to the original colour. Rock Face 2: When Rock Body is used, only the head changes grey. However, after the spell wears off, the grey head effect wears off too. Ultimate Spam: When a user is in the charging phase of some ultimate's like Cosmic Shrine for example and they reset it will rarely cause the ultimate's cool down to instantly reset to a usable state. The ultimate user (Whether it is you or the opponent/s) can use this glitch if stunned while in the pahse of the loading of the ultimate. This can be extremely useful if you want to You can use any melee (contact) spell after resetting to set your ultimate's cooldown to usable state. Phoenix Stuck in Midair: This variant of the stuck in midair glitch involves the Phoenix element and a way to high get up (best way is jumping on a wedge.) Get someone to go up and, when they are at the highest point in midair, use Soul Plunge. The glitch sometimes does not work. Infinite Soul Plunge: During or after the Phoenix Stuck in Midair glitch, using Soul Plunge on the target will do nothing and instantly reload Soul Plunge. Spamming this will send the victim to the void. It even affects party members. Ultimate Symbols: Use an ultimate before being stunned. If you are stunned before activation, usually the user will remain stuck and the symbol of the ultimate spell will linger there for a couple of seconds, depending on how long the ultimate was. Stuck in the Roof: Find an enclosed room with a roof (A good place is the temple in the Light map, or even better, the drop zone in the huge tree in the Grass Map and the Grass MEGA Map, since both of them are drop zones) From here, use an ultimate that pulls players (Gravity, Void and Nightmare are usually the best ones, Gravity can be the best since it is the cheapest element to do this, and it activates faster) Once the ultimate ends, the targeted player(s) will get stuck in the roof and will be forced to reset, leaving you the time for the drop zone in the light map or both grass maps until the players get back. This glitch is recommended if higher level people keep hogging the light or both grass map's drop zone. Vehement Blizzard Invisible Platform: Teleporting up above Ice's ultimate, Vehement Blizzard, will land the player on an invisible platform where they can move around and snipe people. The player will fall off if they walk too far,and/or if they use to many spells. The platform despawns after a while. (It is recommended to use a fully charged plasma orb to get on the platform, casted pointing directly upwards to the sky) Oblivion Fling: When using a travel move that gives the player momentum in any direction on the x- or z-axis (mainly Spectrum's Rainbow Shockwave) near Oblivion, the player's momentum will carry with them on the teleport. This momentum can sometimes seem to increase, resulting in extremely long travel distances. This glitch is almost impossible to do on purpose, so if you are the oblivion person on the person using Rainbow Shockwave, you must activate Oblivion slightly early. To get this easier, make sure you are right next to each other, then tell the other person to use rainbow shockwave, then use Oblivion right after you tell them. An Egg with the Great Fire Blast This glitch is very uncommon among players in Elemental Battlegrounds.But this glitch can be used to deceive those who are unknown about it.This glitch will mostly not work,and will only work in specific places in every map.To do this glitch,the player must have Fire.He will directly face the ground and activate Great Fire Blast.In every map,there is a specific place for the egg to appear,otherwise when activated in the improper place,the results,the Great Fire Blast will only explode and create flames from the underground.If the player is unknown where the specific place is,they can use Genesis Ray right after shooting Great Fire Blast,which requires the right timing.Sometimes the Great Fire Blast,when activated a distance away from the specific place of where it should be hatched,it will rather travel slow or explode. There are two alternatives that can happen. The Great Fire Blast can erupt from the ground and can go faster if you put your mouse at a 45 degree angle to the ground (Note that the trail is not visible) and it erupts vertically, rather than horizontally. If you can hit it with a projectile, it will act like a normal block and will explode, using this an excellent shield for annoying Darkness ult spammers. Also Note when the Darkness Ult seems to pass through blocks, this is just a visual glitch and once the beam passes through a block, it can hit you, but won't do anything, no damage and stun. easy place to do this is in the standard MEGA's sandy place, or the grass and the grass MEGA's drop zone. OR it can stay in the ground with the trail still there, half visible while the other half is on the ground, and jumping on it can sometimes result in you jumping really high. easy place to do this trick is in the outside of the standard map, on a flat place away from the sandy place in the middle. Sent to Hell/Stuck on the Ground This glitch is the top two most uncommon of all glitches.But this glitch does not work very well.This glitch can be in two ways,dragging the opponent down and using Soul Plunge.For the first way,the player must have Wind Cannon,Neutron Punch and Spiky Shield with him,or any spell that gives of a knockback.The player must stand on the opponent's head.Then he must blast him off with Wind Cannon while facing the ground.Then use Neutron Punch as long as he is stunned and/or distracted.Use Spiky Shield to permanently make him stuck there.For the second way,use Soul Plunge repeatedly on one opponent.This glitch does not work very much. A Way Out If someone used Gravity,Void or Nightmare's ultimates in large enclosed areas such as in the drop zone of light or grass,players mostly teleport back with Shadow Sneak or Lightning Flash.But they rather won't work much.So the player must use Water Tumble to get back.The same is done when the opponent is stuck on the ground. Repeated Immolate This glitch is the top three most uncommon glitches in Elemental Battlegrounds.For it to be familiar,make sure the user has Phoenix.The caster will activate Immolate and,of course,rain down those bombs.The caster must face a straight angle if the Ultimate is about to be finished or if finished early.Then the Queen Phoenix will not land.Thus,making the caster repeat it again or spam it. Fast Ultimate Recharge This glitch(not probably)is spammed by almost all players in Elemental Battlegrounds.It is just that easy : Use an Ultimate, Reset (By Pressing ESC, R, then ENTER, Use a contact spell like Lava's Magma Drop, or Phoenix's Soul Plunge. Water Tumble Surfing This is the top one most uncommon glitches in Elemental Battlegrounds.In this glitch,the user must have Water.Then he rides on Water Tumble,and he should pass a hill somehow.Then he must maintain riding in the Water Tumble as it bounces until it is gone.(This requires the right timing!!) Note : This glitch is very helpful for escaping(or to just be too bossy around). Immolate Glitch This glitch might be unknown but the user must have Phoenix, then the user will use Immolate and then reset and press Y, the Queen Phoenix will land but it will not explode. Anti-Invisible Glitch (Use on spectral embodiment users) Use essence relegation the instant the enemy uses spectral embodiment and it will cause them to turn into a spirit and do damage as usual but they will stay in spirit form after the spell is finished, so you can see them moving around even though they should be invisible. Occasionally the spirit form stays on them till they die, but most of the time it goes away after spectral embodiment finishes. Another way to do is use Blood-Curdling Blast from Nightmare on opponents when they activate Spectral Embodiment Boreal Flight This glitch seldom happens with Gleaming Borealis.Sometimes,the opponent/party member flies in the air after the spell,unabling them to do anything but use spells and turn around.This mostly happens when the caster becomes stunned while an opponent/party member is inside the pillar,causing it to disappear in an earlier state.After it disappeared,it will make the players inside it float to the air slowly.The only way to escape is reset.This is the first glitch that includes the new element.It was discovered by Rehnanignacio, a ROBLOX user. Water map flings This glitch will happen if the user is at the water map drop zone and the uses great fire blast looking down while stuck in a roof if successful the user will fling across the map over the border and into the ocean where they will be sent to oblivion. Earthquake This glitch requires two players, one having the Time and Gravity element and the other having Nightmare. The player with gravity will use "Inertia" preventing them from getting stunned for a brief period of time. The other player will use the Nightmare ultimate and the other player should be picked up in it but should still be able to use moves in their moveset. After this process is completed, the player in the ultimate will have the ability to spam the Time Ultimate, causing the game's screen to rumble and shake. This goes for other players too. It is speculated that the cause of this glitch is due to the Time Ultimates spammed shaking after being cast and an example to the glitch titled "Ultimate Symbols" earlier in this article. This also explains why the screen stops rumbling after the icons for the casting of the Time Ultimate disappear. Fixed Glitches Zoom-in Glitch The zoom glitch disables a player's ability to zoom out. This is extremely annoying as you will not be able to look or shoot behind you and attack accurately at far range. A player trying to zoom out would only find him/herself that his/her mouse will be able to move freely, unlike if you're in first person. A player who is high in the air is able to zoom out, like if he/she is using Gloomy Blare. This glitch started 4/19/2017, just after the Nightmare update and was fixed on the same date hours later. It was patched on the same day Hats Glitch Before the glitch was fixed, the player's hat avatar will be stuck in the player's head. It seemed very obvious if the player zoom in. Gravity glitch Use Gravity 'Gravitational Exertion' then Reaper's 'Reapers Seal' before you throw it. If done correctly, you should have it stuck onto you like a time bomb. Note: Reaper's Seal only teleports you in a forward direction horizontally, not in an angle (Similar to the angle resistance in Phoenix's Ash Pulse), so you have to angle Gravitational Exertion straight in front of you completely horizontally. Infinite Sprinting Animation Glitch This glitch is something I've had for a long time but i don't know its origins but either way the Infinite Sprinting Animation Glitch overrides the default walking animation and makes it seem like you are constantly sprinting even if you aren't. It may be a glitch in the game's sprites.